<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Bastard by JohnDoe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223011">The Princess and the Bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44'>JohnDoe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Accidental Incest, Angst, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Cersei’s kids are Rhaegar’s, Crack Fic, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a secret Targaryen, Jon/Arianne or Jon/ a sand snake, Jonerys, M/M, Ned stole baby Jon, Not a Harem, OOC characters, Princess Daenerys, Rebellion ended differently, Rhaegar Won, Rhaegar believes his child with Lyanna died with her, Sex, fast paced, minor Daenerys/Aegon, not both, plenty of smut, tags a work in progress, tags to be updated as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is acquainted with Princess Daenerys Targaryen when the royal family visits Winterfell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Davos Seaworth/Rhaella Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Onsided Daenerys Targaryen/Aegon Targaryen, onsided Jon Snow/Myrcella Baratheon, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The joyous sounds of the feast filled his ears as he swung at the training dummy. Lady Stark had placed him with the squires and the servants, far away from his family and there royal visitors. Her actions were expected but they still hurt. It just made him more eager to go to the Wall. If he had his way he would join his uncle when he left, he was a man now and he was ready to say his vows. Uncle Benjens words had no effect on him, he did not want a wife and children. Why would he want to bring more Snows into the world. </p><p>As he continued to beat the dummy with his sword his mind wandered to there visitors. Like all other in Winterfell Jon had been eager to meet the king and his family. Many in the North still hated the dragons, but Jon did not share that distaste. The way he saw it the man responsible was dead, and he believed children should not by judged by there fathers actions. Even still the King was hardly popular here, despite his father confirming he did not kidnap Lyanna Stark. Many still blamed him for her death, including Lord Stark he thinks. The greeting between the King and the Warden of North was anything but warm. </p><p>The king himself was rather impressive. He was elegant and handsome, but Jon knew he was also an esteemed warrior. His eldest son was much the same; handsome, well mannered and he too had the look of a warrior. The kings brother was thoroughly unimpressive to Jon. Viserys had the classic Valyrian looks but there was just something off putting about him, he looked dainty and Jon could tell he was no fighter. Jon also didn’t care for the constant look of disgust he had worn since arriving. Joffrey was much the same as Viserys except he had the Lannister look, as did his younger siblings. The Queen herself was a picture of beauty but Jon also got sense she wished she was anywhere else. The beauty of Cersei Lannister could hardly be disputed but for Jon it had been completely overshadowed by the two eldest princesses. Rhaenys Targaryen had the Dornish look, she was slender with gorgeous olive skin. She had dark black hair and the purple eyes of her father. To put it plainly she was Dornish goddess, and easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. That was until he saw the Princess Daenerys. Daenerys possesses the classic Valyrian looks; violet eyes, pale skin and long pale silver-gold hair. She too was slender in frame and her womanly parts were in perfect proportion to her body. She was a tiny thing, but she radiated power, this goddess was the Mother of Dragons and the future queen of Westeros.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Daenerys </p><p> </p><p>She was so tired of feasts. They would of been feasted a dozen times on there journey North, and all of them were rather dull. She would play her part and engage with there hosts but she found them all lacking. She used to enjoy the feasts. When they were children they used to be fun, her Rhaenys would sneak away and play with the other children. She smiled at the memories. Now she had to play politics, act like a future queen while everyone tried to curry favour with her. Well she had had enough. She had enjoyed the Stark family for the most part, but she could only handle so much of Sansa Stark’s questions. She much preferred the younger Stark girl, Arya wishes to talk about dragons not dresses and sewing like her older sister. So she excused herself, and managed to slip away from Ser Loras. Now she wandered Winterfell alone, on her way to see her children. </p><p>She had acquired a cloak to conceal her identity, just in case she ran into someone. She made her way towards to Godswood but was distracted by the changing of steel. She changed her course, instead heading for training yard to see who would be training at such a time. She followed the sounds of steel and found the culprit. It was dark but she recognised who it was. Those raven locks had caught her eye the moment she had entered the castle. She watched silently as he trained, enchanted by his movements. Only Ser Arthur and perhaps Ser Jaime looked so graceful as they fought, as if they were dancing. He seemed a handsome man from afar, with the body of a warrior. He was lean and quick, and she wondered what his body was like beneath those layers. She had watched long enough, she had too meet this man.</p><p>“Jon Snow.” She said, in what Rhaenys termed her queen’s voice. The man stopped his attacked and looked in her direction. He looked annoyed at the intrusion but then she saw the recognition on his face as she got closer.</p><p>“Your Grace.” He said, bowing his head. </p><p>“Your quite good with that sword Jon Snow, at first glance I thought it was Ser Arthur training.” She said. His eyes widened at the compliment but he quickly gained his composure.</p><p>“Thank you Your Grace, you honour me.” He said. </p><p>“It’s a strange time to train is it not?” She asked. “Why were you not at the feast, I was hoping to see you.” She smiled inwardly at the blush that adorned his cheeks.</p><p>“I was at the feast for a short while Your Grace, but I was seated with the squires.” He said, he averted his eyes as he spoke. </p><p>“Why were you seated so far away, you aren’t afraid of us Targaryen’s are you?” She asked.</p><p>“Lady Stark didn’t want to insult you with my presence.” He said, his voice devoid of emotion. It saddened her that he was treated so poorly.</p><p>“I’m not insulted by your presence Jon Snow, in fact I find you far more interesting than Lady Stark.” She said, her queenly tone now gone. She spotted a a bench on the other side of the training yard and made her way over there, gesturing for the young man to join her. He sat down beside her, but he tried to maintain as much distance as possible. </p><p>“Why are you not at the feast Your Grace?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s just the two of us Jon, please call me Daenerys.” She insisted.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s proper Your...” He began.</p><p>“Daenerys Jon.” She said firmly. He looked uncomfortable but he nodded. “I’ve grown rather weary of feasts.” She said, answering his earlier question. </p><p>“I imagine you would attend your fair share.” He said.</p><p>“Every other night it seems.” She said. “The novelty of them wears of fairly quickly.”</p><p>“The others seem to be enjoying themselves.” He commented. </p><p>“They’re drunk.” She said. </p><p>“Why don’t you just do the same?” He asked.</p><p>“People are vulnerable when there drunk, they lose there wits.” She responded. “They may enjoy themselves but they are far more likely to die.” He chuckled at that, she liked his smile.</p><p>“So you never drink.” He asked.</p><p>“I drink.” She said. “I just don’t get drunk.” He smiled at her again and it she returned it. The conversation dried up after that and she was desperate to start it up again. “Do you like it here in Winterfell?”</p><p>“Aye, it’s home.” He said simply. </p><p>“It’s very beautiful.” She said. “Though I’m not sure I could handle the cold all the time.”</p><p>“You get used to it.” He said. </p><p>“Dragons don’t like the cold.” She said. Like everyone his eyes lit up at the mention of dragons.</p><p>“Are they fairing well in the north?” He asked.</p><p>“I believe so.” She said. “Perhaps we should go check on them though, if they aren’t comfortable they may burn down the Godswood.” She stood and waited for him to follow.</p><p>“We?” He asked, remaining seated.</p><p>“Unless you afraid?” She asked. He stood immediately. She rolled her eyes at how easy it was too manipulate men. </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Jon</p><p>This was truly a strange night. He was entering the Godswood with the most beautiful woman alive by his side. He kept nervously glancing around as they walked, hoping no one would see them. Thankfully no one did. They made there way to the Heart Tree, his heart beating wildly and his eyes darting around nervously, searching for any sign of movement. It was a cold night and yet he was sweating profusely. He could hear the trees rustling and he was sure he could heard a screech. He looked at Daenerys and she was clearly enjoying his discomfort, she had the most beautiful smile. </p><p>“Relax Jon Snow.” She said sweetly. She than said something in Valyrian and the dragons screeched in response. He heard movement from behind and turned to see yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He watched as the beast emerged. It was perhaps the size of a horse, it’s razor sharp teeth were bared at him as it approached. It was a beautiful beast, it was hard to tell in the darkness but he thought the scales were green. The dragon continued to approach and instinctively he backed away, only to hear another screech from behind him. He turned to see two more dragons, a gold one and one so black it was nearly impossible to see. Soon he found himself backed up against the heart as three dragons approached. Daenerys spoke again and two of the three dragons backed off, going to there mother instead. The green dragon remained though, Daenerys spoke again but the beasts continued to approach. It halted a few feet in front of him, there eyes locked together. It was strange but he didn’t feel threatened. He reached out and placed his hand on the dragons snout and was surprised when the beast seemed to purr at his touch. He looked over at the princess and noted she looked just as surprised as him. </p><p>“What’s his name?” He asked.</p><p>“Rhaegal.” She responded, regaining her herself. “I named him for my brother and my mother.”</p><p>“Well met Rhaegal.” He said as he stroked his snout. The dragon seemed to grow bored of his pets and joined his brothers. “They are remarkable.”</p><p>“They aren’t normally so friendly.” She said. </p><p>“I have a way with animals.” He said with a shrug. </p><p>“They aren’t animals Jon, they are my children.” She said, though she didn’t seem too defensive.</p><p>“I meant no offence.” He said.</p><p>“And none was taken.” She assured. She sat down on the ground, her back leaning on the heart tree. At her insistence he joined her. They watched as the dragons played.</p><p>“How big were they when they hatched.” He asked. She showed him with his hands and he was amazed at how quickly they were growing. “How did you do it?”</p><p>“Fire and blood.” She said cryptically. “A family secret Jon Snow.” </p><p>“No one could believe it when the tale reached Winterfell.” He said, remembering everyone gathered around a merchant as he told everyone dragons had been reborn into the world.</p><p>“No one did.” She said. </p><p>“What are the others names?” He asked.</p><p>“The gold is named Viserion for my other brother.” She said. She clearly noted Jons look for she added. “He wasn’t always like he is now, he looked out for me when I was little. And the black is Balerion of course.”</p><p>“Of course.” He said. “Which will be your mount?”</p><p>“Balerion.” She said. “My connection with him is different to the others. Viserion has taken to Rhaenys it seems.”</p><p>“And Rhaegal?” He asked.</p><p>“Still unclear.” She said. “Though he does seem to like you.” He smiled at the insinuation. He noticed the dragons demeanour had changed, they were all snarling in the direction of the entrance. “I think someone is coming.” Familiar red eyes emerged from the darkness.</p><p>“It’s just Ghost.” He said. He watched as Ghost trotted last the angry dragons fearlessly and sat himself between Jon and the Princess. “He’s my direwolf.”</p><p>“He’s beautiful.” She said, as she began stroking his fur. “He’s smaller than I expected them to be.”</p><p>“He’s still a pup, I’m not sure how big he will get but legends say direwolves could grow as big as horses.” He said.</p><p>“That would be terrifying.” She said as she stroked his fur. The dragons looked on jealously as there mother doted on his wolf. </p><p>“Can’t imagine anything scaring the Mother of Dragons.” He said. She laughed at that but he wasn’t trying to jest. “Arya’s going to be jealous that I got too meet the dragons.” </p><p>“She must of asked me a dozen times over dinner if she could meet them.” She said.</p><p>“What did you say?” He asked.</p><p>“I said she would have to ask her mother.” She said. </p><p>“There’s no way Lady Stark would consent.” He said.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” She said. “Better she be angry at her mother than me.”</p><p>“Wise thinking princess, she’s not someone you want to be enemies with.” He said.</p><p>“Oh? What would the little she wolf do?” She asked.</p><p>“Probably put horse dung in you bed.” He said. Daenerys looked at him disbelievingly.</p><p>“Has she done that before?” She asked.</p><p>“Aye, too Sansa of all people.” He said. The princess burst out laughing and Jon chuckled along with her. “Poor Sansa is often the victim of our pranks.”</p><p>“So you and your siblings get on well then?” She asked. He could tell she was very interested in his answer.</p><p>“Aye, for the most part.” He said. “Robb is my best friend and Arya is just about my favourite person in this world. She claims I’m her favourite brother.” He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Bran treats my as he does his other siblings and Rickon is too young to know that I’m bastard and what that even means.”</p><p>“That’s very nice to hear.” She said. “You may not realise it but you’ve been given a better life than most Lords bastards.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m very grateful for my family.” He said.</p><p>“You didn’t mention Sansa. I take it she is less kind.” She said.</p><p>“She doesn’t always treat me the best, but I think she does love me still.” He answered honestly. “She is simply following her mother’s lead.” They were silent for a while after that as they watched the two smaller dragons fight over a charred bone. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Jon Snow was quite a man. There was more to him than meets the eye. Behind that handsome, brooding exterior was a hidden intelligence. But more important than that, he seemed genuinely good. Of course it could all be an act, but she trusted in her ability to read people. They had been silent for some time now. Her hand ran through the wolf’s coat as they watched her children play. Wanting to start the conversation up once more she decided to pry.</p><p>“Why the Nights Watch?” She asked bluntly. He looked a little taken aback.</p><p>“Did we discuss the Watch?” He asked.</p><p>“No. I overheard you uncle and your father talk at the feast.” She said.</p><p>“You were eavesdropping?” He asked.</p><p>“I just happened to over hear.” She said defensively. “Are you joining the Watch?”</p><p>“Aye, hopefully I will join my Uncle Benjen when he returns.” He admitted.</p><p>“Why?” She asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“There is honour in serving at the wall, even bastards can rise high.” He said.</p><p>“The Wall is where we send our criminals Jon, there is little honour to be found there.” She said.</p><p>“There are still good men at the Wall.” He argued.</p><p>“Yes but they are the minority.” She said. “Why are you so eager to swear your life away?” </p><p>“What else is there for me?” He asked.</p><p>“A wife. Children.” She said.</p><p>“The world doesn’t need more Snow’s.” He said. His words saddened her deeply.</p><p>“The world does need more men like you Jon Snow.” She said. “But if it’s honour you seek, why not go south. Become a knight, compete in tourneys, you could even serve in the Kingsguard some day.” He laughed at her.</p><p>“There is no honour to be found at tourneys.” He said. “Even if I’m surrounded by criminals, at least at the Wall I will be defending the North.” </p><p>“It’s your life Jon Snow, I just wish you wouldn’t throw it away so hastily.” She said. Silence once again took hold. This time it was he that broke the silence.</p><p>“You must be excited about the wedding.” He said. She let out a humourless laugh.</p><p>“Must I?” She asked. </p><p>“Do you not wish to be Queen?” He asked.</p><p>“I want to be Queen, I just don’t want to marry my nephew.” She explained.</p><p>“He seems a good man.” He said, sounding confused.</p><p>“He’s not evil, nor cruel. But I worry he won’t be a good king. And I know he won’t be a good husband.” She vented. At his look of utter confusion she decided to go on. “He has particular appetites. He loves his drink and he loves his women. He is a natural leader of men but he lacks to mind to run the kingdom. He claims he loves me, yet I’ve no doubt his bed will be shared tonight.” Jon looked at her speechless, and she noted the sadness in his eyes. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and cursed herself for showing such weakness. Ghost climbed into her lap and licked the tear of her cheek. She laughed at the action.</p><p>“For what it’s worth Your Grace.” He said, those beautiful dark grey eyes staring directly into hers. “I think you will be an excellent Queen.” His words sent a warmth through her body and she smiled at his words. </p><p>“Thank you Jon.” She said genuinely. “It’s getting late and I should be getting back. Would you mind escorting me back to my room?” </p><p>“Of course Your Grace.” He said.</p><p>“Daenerys.” She reminded him. He smiled and they set off towards her chamber.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>The feast was still in full swing and likely wouldn’t wind down for a couple more hours. He and Daenerys walked through castle without passing anyone. They didn’t speak as they walked. He had only known her for one night but he cared for her a great deal, and hearing how displeased she was with her situation had upset him greatly. She would be a good queen, but she deserved a good king. When they arrived at the room they halted.</p><p>“Come in Jon Snow, there is something I wish to show you.” She said, walking into the room. Jon knew it was a bad idea but followed the princess anyway. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice her lock the door behind them. And he was completely taken by surprise when she pressed her lips to his. He stood there motionless as she kissed him, was this really happening. She pulled back, looking unsure of herself for the first time that night.</p><p>“We shouldn’t.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Do you not want too?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course I do.” He responded.</p><p>“Than of course we should.” She said before kissing him once more. This time his instincts took over and he kissed her in return. He had little experience kissing girls but he enjoyed this a great deal. His tongue sought entrance and she opened her lips willingly, there tongues sparring. When she pulled back once more he immediately missed the taste of her lips. He was worried she had come to her senses but those worries dissipated when she began to undress. He watched in awe as she removed her layers, a blush adorning her cheeks. When she was completely undressed Jon took a moment to marvel at her body.</p><p>“Your so beautiful.” He said. She smiled and her blush intensified. She walked back towards him and he took her into his arms, kissing her once more. His hands roamed her naked figure while she went to work on his shirt. They stopped there kisses only to remove his shirt, then he once again put his lips to her flesh, though this time it was her breasts that he kissed.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>She moaned wantonly when he took her breast into his mouth. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his gorgeous locks as he suckled on her teats. She had made her decision in the Godswood and all her doubts had been erased when she had first kissed him. She felt no guilt as Jon Snow sucked on her pert nipples, if her nephew wasn’t entering there marriage a maid than why should she. Jon released her breast from his mouth and began kissing down her stomach. She wasn’t sure what he was doing but she was filled with anticipation. He kissed down her stomach until he reached her sex. He seemed to pause for a moment before placing a kiss to her wet folds. Daenerys couldn’t help but moan as he kissed between her legs. She had never heard of such an act. Her surprise increased even more when he picked her up and set her down on the bed. He spread her legs wider before diving back in between her thighs. She tried to muffle her cries but she couldn’t, his tongue was giving her more pleasure than she thought possible. He licked her, rolled his tongue around her most sensitive parts, slow and torturously. Daenerys had never felt anything like this ecstasy in her life. She held his head in place, ensuring he didn’t stop before he the job was finished. She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach, could feel her tight channel swallowing Jons wondrous tongue. She screamed when she reached her peak, cumming in waves. This only seemed to spur Jon on as he hungrily lapped at her juices as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck.” She muttered. When Jon emerged from between her legs his face was stained with her pleasure and he looked at her hungry as ever. </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————</p><p>This image would be burned into his brain forever. Daenerys Targaryen lay naked before him, flustered and completely out of breath, the taste of her core still fresh on his tongue. </p><p>“I need you Jon Snow.” She said with urgency. Jon removed his trousers faster than he thought possible. He positioned his manhood at her slick opening and sought her permission. She nodded once and he slowly slid into her tight confines. She exhaled sharply and he cursed loudly. How could anything feel so good. It took all his strength not to spill immediately. He stayed still within her for a short while as they both grew accustomed to the feeling. He didn’t think he ever could grow accustomed to this feeling. It was simply to good to describe, the tightness, the slickness and most of all the heat emanating from her core. Once he had composed himself somewhat he began to slowly move himself within her, going as deep as he could then slowly retreating. As he laboured within her she pulled him down into a tender kiss. He fondled her breasts as she moaned softly into his mouth. When he could hold out no longer, his thrusts became quicker and more erratic. With a grunt he spilled into her, wave after wave emptied into the tight confines of her cunt. He collapsed down beside her. And they lay in silence as they recovered from there love making. </p><p>“I should go.” He said after some time. “We can’t be seen like this.”</p><p>“You will stay.” Daenerys said, pulling herself into his body. “You can leave in the morning.” Jon thought it was foolish but he wouldn’t argue with her, and he certainly wouldn’t complain. He drifted off to sleep with the most beautiful woman in the world wrapped in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will continue this but progress will likely be slow. With life pretty much back to normal down under my writing time has been reduced significantly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>